


How to Get Your Workaholic Husband to Come to Bed on Time: A 4- Step Guide

by RoseyBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood is mentioned once at the end, Emperor Lotor, I'm still nervous to do smut, M/M, Naked Sendak, No Sex, No Voltron Lions, Sarcastic Sendak, Workaholic Lotor, ear nibbles, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Lotor is a workaholic. Luckily, Sendak has a method.





	How to Get Your Workaholic Husband to Come to Bed on Time: A 4- Step Guide

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in a Lodak Discord server. That's where this came from. I love it.

Sendak was returning to Central Command after completing a survey that took three movements longer than expected. Emperor Lotor wasn’t happy about it, but didn’t order him back, putting the Empire first. However, they did have a private conversation just a few dobashes later.

Sendak noticed something was amiss when Lotor had let his Royal facade down. Overworking yourself in the Empire wasn’t uncommon, but no one worked past their limit and Lotor permitted days off for personal recovery. Lotor, however, seemed to work past his limit and beyond. Sendak didn’t like it in the least.

Lotor was there as Sendak stepped off his ship. Not much of a surprise when you’re married, but Sendak didn’t allow that to distract him from noticing what was wrong with Lotor. He could see signs that Lotor was sleepless and not taking care of himself. 

His once lucius hair was not frayed with some oil, but it could easily hidden. His smile was dulled and forced. His eyelids were heavy with makeup to hide the bags under his eyes. It hurt to see him like this, but the eyes hurt the most. Lotor’s eyes had gone from sparkling rare gems to... Sendak didn’t want to dwell on that.

Sendak stepped out of the shower in their quarters wondering how much Lotor has been pushing himself. He could see simply by letting Lotor scent him after the shower as he likes. Not that Sendak minded. He loved it.

However, Lotor was tapping away at three data pads when Sendak stepped out with just a towel. Now he had an idea of how bad this was and hopefully his tricks would work.

**Step 1: ** Neck Nuzzles

Sendak cuddled Lotor in his chair, with a warning. Lotor sometimes got spooked when he was focused and if he was spooked...Neither of them wanted that fight.

“Lotor, you said we’d go to sleep at a reasonable time,” Sendak purred into his lover’s neck. “I want to sleep with my husband.”

“Sendak, I have to finish a few things. I promise I’ll be in bed soon.” Lotor spoke with what sounded like longing. Sendak smiled.

**Step 2: ** Kisses

Sendak left tiny, light kisses on the crook of Lotor’s neck. Lotor must have liked it since he moved his head back. Which Sendak knew was the case and moved his kisses up to just under his jaw.

“J-Just let me finish this and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

Sendak trailed his kisses along Lotor’s jawline and to his adorable ears. But he wouldn’t be giving them many kisses.

**Step 3:** Ear Nibbles

Sendak gently nibbled on Lotor’s ear lobe, almost causing him to throw his head back. This was Lotor’s weakness. And Sendak loved exploiting weaknesses.

He dragged his claw lightly across Lotor’s other ear as he placed a few light kisses up to the tip. At the tip, Sendak nibbled hard enough to threaten drawing blood.

“Sen, I will drop everything right now if I’m on top.”

“Oh, what a heavy burden. But it is for my Emperor. How will I make it through this selfless sacrifice?”

**Step 4: ** MAKE HIS KNEES WEAK!


End file.
